Boone Clemens
Boone Clemens (aka Red Devil), is a recurring character on Scream Queens. He was a member of the Dickie Dollar Scholars fraternity and Chad Radwell's best friend. It is revealed in Ghost Stories that he was one of the Red Devils. In The Final Girl(s) it is revealed that Hester Ulrich is his twin sister. Pilot (1st Episode) Boone is first seen playing golf with Chad Radwell at the campus of Wallace University. Chad is saying to his girlfriend Chanel Oberlin that if she becomes unpopular he is going to break-up with her. Chanel is claiming at him but Boone stops her and says that he is getting really angry. He explains that Chad is an incredible person and really handsome, so he doesn't have time for that. Boone agrees with Chad that he can't date a girl who was popular and then stopped being popular. After Chad ends talking with Chanel, they both continue playing golf. Hell Week (2nd Episode) After Chanel breaks up with Chad Radwell, he returns to his bedroom with his roommate Boone. Chad explains to Boone what happened, and Boone supports him and tells him that she is going to come back crying for him. When they are about to sleep, Boone tells Chad that he is scared because there is a killer on the campus and asks him if he can sleep with him. Chad reminds him of that one time where Boone slept on the same bed with him and tried to touch him sexually, and that it was really disrespectful because Boone knew that he is not gay. Boone keeps asking and Chad later accepts because they are best friends, but clarifies that there will not be touching this time. Boone goes to Chad's bed and wishes Chad a good night. Chanel later enters Chad and Boone's room and sees them sleeping in the same bed. Chad tries to explain that it's not what it looks like but she gets even more mad when she sees that Boone has an erection. This leads to a fight between Chad and Chanel. Scenes later, Boone goes to talk to The Chanels and says to Chanel Oberlin that he knows that she is going to tell everyone about his real sexuality and ruin his reputation. Boone explains that he wants to come out on his own and later join Kappa Kappa Tau, and this makes The Chanels laugh. Chanel #5 and Chanel #3 decline his offer really quick, but Chanel later thinks it is a good idea because having all the media looking at her as the first sorority president who accepted a gay man into her sorority will make her even more popular. #5 starts to freak out and says to Chanel that she lost her mind because having a gay man in their sorority would hurt the house and would steal their makeup and toiletries. She threatens Boone, saying that if he brings shame to Chanel #1's life and Kappa house, she would destroy him. Boone later says that he knows they will consider his offer and leaves the place. Afterwards, Boone is training in his room when the Red Devil opens the door. The other Dollar Scholars members later see Boone's dead body lying on the dining room table with his throat slit open and start screaming. He is later mentioned by Chad when he announces Boone's death to the Kappa girls. ]] At the end of the episode, Red Devil goes to the mortuary and opens a drawer where Boone's body is located. Boone opens his eyes, and the episode ends with him saying to the Red Devil "What took you so long?" taking his throat slashing make-up off, revealing that he is Red Devil's ally. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Boone's death is ruled a suicide. However, Chad informs the Dickie Dollar Scholars that he believes Boone was murdered. And the Dickie Dollar Scholars went outside and called the red devil named because he killed Chad best friend Boone. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) Just before the end of the episode, a mysterious bearded figure walks into the gym. It turns out to be Boone wearing a wig and a fake beard. He is recognized by people thinking he is Joaquin Phoenix asking him for pictures and autographs. He then receives a call from an anonymous person (presumably the Red Devil), saying that he is tired of 'working out & killing people'. He also complains about the associate who wore an Antonin Scalia mask during Dean Munsch's attack saying it was "off brand". He then states that the real problem is Gigi, declaring his intentions to get rid of her once and for all. Ghost Stories (9th Episode) In the episode, we find out more information on Boone and his life before and during living the life as a Red Devil. Boone continues to walk around disguised as Joaquin Phoenix, until his fake beard falls off, right in front of Chanel #3, who assumes he is a ghost. Boone decides to play into the delusion and scares her, and she runs away in fear. in the back]] Boone also visits Chad, who also thinks he's a ghost. Chad lends Boone his dress shirt, to wear while trying to pick up Zayday. Soon after, he visits Zayday and tries to convince her that he's a ghost and that if he were to have sex with her he would become a living person again. She does not fall for his act, figures out he is one of the Red Devils, and tries to take him away to turn him in, but he escapes through the window. He later fatally stabs Earl Grey in the back while wearing his Red Devil mask, and he removes it as Earl is dying so that Earl can see who it is before he passes away. Gigi meets with Boone and the Red Devil and Boone tells her it's time to go, the Red Devil pulls out a knife and rises it in the air as Gigi screams. They suddenly turn to Boone and stab him in the chest instead. Shocked, Boone falls to the ground and dies. Physical Appearance Boone is a muscular guy, so he always tries to show off his guns with his bright and bold clothing. But also, he cares a lot about his looks and wears designer clothes like Marc Jacobs and Band of Outsiders. Death As Boone and Red Devil are sitting together talking about their plan to get rid of Gigi Caldwell, Gigi comes in late and talks about on how Boone stupidly ruined a perfect plan and insulted him with his stupid idea of faking being a ghost and trying to date Zayday. Boone has had enough and tells his part of the story to Gigi, threatening her and pushing her away and reveals his plan to her about getting rid of her, as he says his last words saying goodbye to Gigi thinking Red Devil behind him will kill her, Red Devil surprisingly stabs him in the chest and surprised Boone collapses to the ground. Dorkus (12th Episode)